Evileye
:"I am Evileye. I am a woman of legend. No matter how powerful my enemy is — I must fight!" :: - Evileye facing Jaldabaoth. Keno Fasris Invern (キーノ・ファスリス・インベルン), formerly known as the legendary Vampire Lord, Landfall, '''and currently known as '''Evileye (イビルアイ), is an adamantite ranked adventurer and magic caster of Blue Roses as well as a former companion of the Thirteen Heroes Appearance Evileye has the figure of a twelve-year-old girl. She covers herself with a reddish robe and an uncanny mask which hides her face. Because of this, she is considered an enigmatic woman by others. Due to her short stature, she is called "Shorty" by Gagaran. Evileye's young appearance is presumably due to being an immortal vampire, which caused her body to stop developing at the age of twelve. Personality Evileye is considered to be a sharp-tongued person by her teammates. However, her sharp attitude would instantly change whenever someone brought up the subject regarding Momon. Nonetheless, she trusts her allies highly and cares a lot for them. She has a soft spot for Momon, viewing him as a special individual who she is willing to offer praise for lovingly. Evileye can also be quite an emotional person on the inside, something that she tries to hide from her comrades. Due to her own arrogance, she normally tends to be ignorant of information in her surroundings. The subject of girl's talk like love tips that Evileye didn't consider important made her regretful about it upon becoming infatuated with Momon afterward. Evileye once looked down upon human females who are in search of a strong partner to protect them and their children. She has always considered such trivial thought to be foolish, believing all of that could have been taken care of if one becomes powerful enough in their own right without needing somebody to protect them. However, Evileye's way of thinking seems to have apparently changed after falling in love with Momon and knowing what it was like to be protected by someone stronger than her. Background Originally a Rainbow Eye, Evileye was transformed into a vampire under unknown circumstances. At one point in her lifetime, upon turning into a vampire, she destroyed an entire kingdom single-handedly. Ever since Evileye brought the unknown country to ruin, Brain stated that was how the origin behind this vampire's former name, "Landfall", came about. According to his information in regard to "Landfall," he stated that the Vampire Lord was supposedly wiped out by the Thirteen Heroes.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire In the Web Novel, the name "Landfall" is also called as such, because she made a country her capital, and filled it with the dead.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings This could even imply that she might've been one of the Evil Deities who caused destruction throughout the continent two hundred years ago. Despite what the stories say about her, she was still alive and somehow ended up becoming a companion to the Thirteen Heroes during their journey together. Because she is a member of the Thirteen Heroes, Evileye has also fought alongside her companions against the Evil Deities like the Insect God and defeating it in the past back then. But due to her status as a vampire, however, Evileye's good deeds were either forgotten, erased, or never been mention before by human history. Instead, she is currently only remembered as "Landfall," an evil legendary Vampire Lord who once destroyed a nation and met her final end by the hands of the Thirteen Heroes. In the Web Novel, throughout the past two hundred years, occasional rumors made mentions about the discovery of the magical items or treasure maps that once belonged to Landfall. Around two hundred years after the disbandment of the group, she was found by Rigrit Bers Caurau, an old friend and former companion of the Thirteen Heroes. Upon meeting Rigrit, the old woman decided to make an unknown bet with the vampire and that if she wins, Evileye shall take her place in Blue Roses.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission Blue Roses fought against Evileye and defeated her, leading the vampire to become their newest member afterward as promised. While she no longer goes by the name known as "Landfall," the vampire now hides under the name called Evileye, Blue Rose's arcane magic caster, as well as the most powerful magic user in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Evileye was first seen sharing the same table with Gagaran in a high-class inn for adventurers. There, she advised Climb about his current state as a warrior and started to share stories about the Thirteen Heroes, Eight Greed Kings and the new adamantite adventurers that recently made their appearance in E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose Later, Blue Roses, Gazef Stronoff, Brain Unglaus, Climb, and other forces moved to sweep the eight hidden bases of Eight Fingers. Gagaran, unfortunately, crossed paths with Entoma when she was eating a human arm and decided to kill her. As Gagaran was losing the battle, Tia rushed in to help out her comrade and Evileye appeared later to aid them by boosting their chances in defeating Entoma with the help of her original insecticide spell. They were successful in defeating Entoma. However, before Entoma could be slain, Demiurge, whose face was covered completely in an exquisite mask, arrived in time and saved her from getting killed. Her instincts gave out warnings that it would be impossible to face the demon before them, even with the combined effort of the three of them. She then shouted for Gagaran and Tia to retreat. Unfortunately, it was already too late as the two of them could not teleport and they were killed by Demiurge's Hellfire Wall. Just as Evileye was prepared to accept her own death at the hands of the devil, Momon suddenly appeared and saved her life.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth The demon introduced himself as Jaldabaoth, the two exchange words and they had a short, but intense spar. With the arrival of Momon and Nabe, this caused Jaldabaoth to withdraw temporarily. During these events that had transpired, she began to become infatuated with Momon.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Most Strongest Trump Card Thereafter, Evileye along with Lakyus and Princess Renner gathered all of the adventurers that were present within the city walls to counterattack the demon hordes who were rampaging the city. She briefly introduced Momon and Nabe of Darkness who are going to take part in their plan. During the meeting, it was decided that Operation Bow would commence. Since it was agreed that only Momon could fight Jaldabaoth equally, both she and Nabe will provide cover support while Momon fought with Jaldabaoth. At the same time, other adventurers such as Lakyus and the Kingdom's soldiers would be the ones to keep the demon hordes at bay until he could finish off Jaldabaoth. When the operation had commenced, Evileye, Momon, and Nabe found Jaldabaoth deep within the battle zone waiting for them and suspected it was a trap. At the same time, the insect maid made her reappearance along with four other masked maids, Nabe and Evileye decided to fight the maids while Momon would handle Jaldabaoth. Nabe took on the three of the maids while Evileye took on two of them. Along the way, Evileye and Nabe's fight with the masked maids were interrupted when Momon and Jaldabaoth reappeared near their area. Evileye was in awe when she witnessed the ensuing battle between Momon and Jaldabaoth. However, Jaldabaoth proposed a truce to the fighting to allow himself and his demon army to fall back. Evileye was initially outraged at the suggestion as it seemed like a massive insult after all the damage he had caused to the city but Jaldabaoth explained that even if they do kill him it wouldn't stop the demon army from rampaging the city. This would simply cause more damage and casualties without their master to control them. After hearing this, she had no choice but to accept Jaldabaoth's proposal before it causes more damage to the city. The Demon God King along with his masked maids and his demon army were allowed to retreat. After the battle was over, Evileye leaped with joy and hugged Momon in gratitude for saving the city. After that everyone gathered around Momon and everyone shouted at the top of their voice in recognition of their victory.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance By morning, Momon and Nabe had to return to E-Rantel since the mission was over. She along with other members of Blue Roses and Marquis Raeven were present to send him off. While she was wondering if she would ever see him again, Gagaran took a minute to remind Evileye that she could have just gone with Momon to E-Rantel under the pretense of guarding him and set up a teleportation point in E-Rantel just to enable herself to see him whenever she wanted. Having realized the truth in Gagaran's words, Evileye screamed in anger at the sight of Momon leaving while the rest of Blue Roses laughed at her dilemma.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Evileye was hired by Renner to accompany her for the ride. Renner told Evileye that she was planning to inspect the new orphanage she had opened. Afterward, Evileye escorted her along with Tina and Climb on the carriage while taking them back to the palace. Inside the carriage, they were discussing the current crisis in the Re-Estize Kingdom, the formation of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the loss of Gazef Stronoff and her beloved Momon is under the rule of a tyrant.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom During the journey, Tina asked her if she can kill the Sorcerer King, which she honestly reply that she cannot. And that someone like him possesses the power of the gods. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc During the meeting with Remedios and Gustav, Evileye tries drawing a sketch of Jaldabaoth's appearance from her encounter with him to identify what he looks like. Realizing that the drawing by Evileye was horribly done, one of the twins from Blue Roses intervened and did the sketch in her stead. At the same time, Evileye estimated that Jaldabaoth's power level to be around two-hundred at most although she can't validate it herself as he was too powerful for her own understanding. Additionally, they explained how it was actually Momon who managed to fight off the Demon Emperor and not their group. Afterward, Remedios spoke of if he happens to use a special item to defeat him. Evileye dismisses that idea since she saw partly some of the fight happening between the two while fighting against the demon maids. Moreover, Remedios questions Evileye if whether or not Jaldabaoth had a weakness that was the sole reason for his defeat back then. Evileye stated if Jaldabaoth did have a weakness, however, then it could've explained of how and why Momon was able to defeat him in the first place. Nevertheless, the meeting came to an end with all members of Blue Roses including herself, refusing to assist the Holy Kingdom in stopping Jaldabaoth. On the other hand, Evileye recommended Momon as being qualified for the task, because he was the only person who managed to thwart the demon's plan in conquering Re-Estize. She has stated that their group couldn't have done it without his help or him around. She also corrected Remedios' choice of word when referring to her love interest as Momon-sama, which the latter properly addresses that way afterward.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Abilities and Powers Evileye is shown to be a very powerful arcane magic caster as her power has been able to damage one of the Pleiades, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. However, as an elementalist who specializes in earth element magic, she is more susceptible to damage from attacks that would counter her element. Being a magic caster, the spells revolving around the earth element she tends to use could inflict bludgeoning and piercing physical damage onto her target. Additionally, Evileye possesses a special ability that would cause the negative energy flowing through her body to overload, and infuse every attack she made with negative status effects. With this ability, she is capable of using her spells imbued with negative energy to drain her target's life force. Evileye wears an Enchanted Ring that conceals her status as a Vampire. According to YGGDRASIL standards, she is thoroughly estimated to be around level 50. It was implied that Evileye's innate talent has the ability to easily annihilate an entire city, but didn't want to dwell further on the subject since it is her ace in the hole. Like her counterpart Keno Fasris Invern, Evileye has a talent that allows her to observe any form of magic being cast or was cast on her. As a result, it could then be saved and cast by her whenever Evileye wants. This even includes Super-Tier and Wild Magic. Casting prerequisites such as skill levels are automatically treated as met. However, all spells will be scaled to her ability level and all spellcasting component requirements still apply. On the other hand, she can’t simply just remove a saved spell without casting it. It was due to the fact that she can only able to cast such spell one time which is its weakness. It’s up to her what kind of spell she’ll save, but it’s very unlikely for her to use her talent ever again. Evileye's drawing skills are very bad. When she showed it to the Holy Kingdom delegation, Neia Baraja compared her drawing with the ones of a child. In the Web Novel, Evileye was considered to be the most powerful Vampire Lord throughout the history of the New World.Overlord First Half Chapter 36: Investigation Part 1 She was said to be a monster who is stronger than the Evil Deities.Overlord First Half Chapter 75: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 15 She had racial levels of both Vampire and True Vampire, with her Vampire racial level was maxed out at 10 levels. Also, Evileye was noted to know over 100 magic spells by far that she could use. Known Classes * Vampire Princess * Sorcerer * Elementalist (Ground) Active * Animate Dead: Evileye is able to create a low-level undead by bloodsucking her target. * Acid Splash: A spell that launches a pool of acid at a targeted area. * Crystal Lance: A 4th tier spell used by Evileye against Entoma, launching an elongated cold object sent flying in her direction. * Crystal Wall: A spell that creates a wall made of earth-element crystals. * Crystal Dagger: A spell used to create an even larger crystal dagger unlike the one before while then appearing in mid-air and shot out. This dagger did purely physical damage and could not be resisted. On top of this, by further applying special magic skills, it is able to break through defenses easily. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Invisibility: A spell that allows the user to remain invisible without being detected. * Vermin Bane: An original spell created by Evileye during her fight against the insect demon god two hundred years ago. It a high-tier spell that forms a white mist of gas where if any insects were to enter its range, they're killed by it with the exception of Entoma's powerful resistance against the spell. This type of magic was developed with the sole purpose of repelling the insects used by that individual. The spell is effectively a counter-measure to insects while it doesn't cause any slightest harm to other organisms. The mana consumption of her original spell, 'Vermin Bane' is extremely large and is considered to be best reserved for when the opponent is about to summon insects. * Shard Buck Shots: A spell used to create many crystals smaller than the size of a fist shot out in a scattered pattern. These are crystal fragments which sharp front ends. Originally, it would be used in close-quarter combat to inflict enormous harm. * Region Petrification * Reverse Gravity: A spell that temporarily reverses the gravitational pull in a target area. * Sand Field: All: A 5th tier spell. It was created by Evileye and is one of her strongest spells. Sand particles disperse throughout the surroundings. Because it affects one's comrades too, this spell was useless in a group fight. Any opponent within its area would be immobilized, as well as being blinded, silenced and dazed. By using this in conjunction with her trump card, it will also cause life drain on all caught within the spell's range. * Sand Field: One * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Translocation Damage: A defensive spell that turns physical damage into mana loss. Relationships Blue Roses Evileye became a member of Blue Roses due to Rigrit's coercion. Although Evileye initially joined against her will, she came to deeply care and trust all the other members over time. In the same way, her teammates care, trust and appreciate her. After she fell in love with Momon, they have gotten used to the change of humor and excitation of Evileye every time someone speaks about him. Rigrit Bers Caurau Rigrit knows her real name and refers to her as Inberun. She and Evileye used to be traveling companions together back when they were still part of the Thirteen Heroes. Even now, Rigrit calls her Crybaby. The two made a bet together which she lost. The result of this bet led to Evileye becoming a member of Blue Roses. However, Rigrit's true intention was made clear to Evileye as she wanted her friend to keep an eye on them after Rigrit leaving the group. Rigrit is one of the few only humans in the new world capable of beating Evileye. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. However, she is slightly jealous of Lakyus due to Momon's interest in regards to her Revival Magic. Evileye has shown great concern for Lakyus, refusing to get her involved in a direct confrontation with Jaldabaoth after witnessing his power. Gagaran As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Gagaran calls her "Our Shorty" as a teasing nickname and Evileye calls her "Mass of Muscle." Tia As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Tina As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. The two demonstrated this during their journey back in Renner's carriage, during their task of escort the princess to the orphanage within the Kingdom. More so, they demonstrated the kinship of the team while conversing with Climb and Renner. While at the same time, also making some jokes and mischievous comments among each other. Others Momon Evileye fell in love with Momon after he saved her from the hands of Jaldabaoth. She tends to act respectful and a bit nervous whenever she is around him. Harboring romantic feelings for him, she is even willing to quit Blue Roses and join Darkness with Momon if he asks her to. Evileye thought very highly of Momon and the deeds he has done since coming to her rescue from Jaldabaoth. She thinks Momon has already formed some sort of grand strategy against the powerful demon. However, she isn't afraid to admit that there are others who were as powerful as him like the Sorcerer King. On the other hand, she is shown to have a jealous side of her own with Nabe as the latter is a partner of Momon. This is more evident as she raised her voice when Momon wanted to speak to Lakyus about her revival magic. Amazed at his power shown in his battle with Jaldabaoth, she started to believe that perhaps Momon may have been a God-kin. However, she has yet to know the truth of Momon's true identity as Ainz Ooal Gown. When Momon joined the Sorcerer King as a subordinate, her feelings for him did not waver and was willing to be by his side despite his change of allegiance. Nabe Evileye laughed at the vanity of Nabe title, the "beautiful princess" before she met her in person. However, after seeing Nabe, she is somewhat taken back by her beauty and could not look away. Also, she is very jealous of Nabe and considered the adventurer to be her rival for Momon's affection. Evileye feel defeated by Nabe due to her mature body that seems capable of giving birth, while she is trapped in an immature undead body that is incapable of giving birth. However, she is not discouraged by all of this and her determination to win Momon's affection is unwavering. On the other hand, Evileye believes that Nabe is a fellow Godkin alongside Momon due to her extraordinary feat shown when fighting Jaldabaoth's maids. While Nabe thinks of her as a gigantic annoying mosquito and does not even bother to remember her name. Climb Evileye admires Climb's tenacity and needs to improve himself. She acts as an aide alongside Gagaran in encouraging Climb to continue training. However, she also warns him not to seek strength too far and never forsake his humanity or else he would end up becoming a monster. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Evileye, alongside Gagaran and Tia, defeated Entoma after a hard battle. Most of her consumable items were depleted during the battle to the point that she was in a serious amount of debt. Entoma holds a grudge against Evileye due to her humiliating defeat, losing her cute voice and insulting her appearance. She swore revenge against Evileye and even requested Ainz directly to give her a chance to fight her again. Jaldabaoth Evileye confronted Demiurge when he was acting as Jaldabaoth. The vampire was upset at him for killing both Gagaran and Tia and for asking why she would team up with people weaker than herself. She estimated Jaldabaoth's power level to surpass the Demon Gods by far. She thinks that his overall power is at least equal to Platinum Dragon Lord. Given the fact that Platinum Dragon Lord is also far over her understanding, she has no way to compare which one is actually stronger. Ramposa III Evileye had a poor opinion of the king of Re-Estize Kingdom as her thought of him were that he was a pitiful nobody who didn't dare rock the boat, but after awarding her love interest Momon with a letter of appreciation and bestowed a dagger to him, her opinion of him has gone up quite a bit. Trivia * Evileye's real name is Keno Fasris Invern. * Evileye is aware of the existence of 10th tier magic. * Evileye considers players to be a race and refers to their descendants as a God-kin. * In the original release of Volume 6, her character sheet was written as Ivileye. In the re-release of Volume 6, the author, however, edited and changed it to Evileye as the correct translation. Quotes * (To Climb): "Talent is an inborn ability… Some people say that talents are like buds before they blossom, and everyone has talent… hmph. To me, that's just wishful thinking, something idiots use to comfort themselves. Even the leader of the Thirteen Heroes was the same way." * (To Climb about the leader of the Thirteen Heroes): "He was talented, but it just hadn't flowered yet. It's different from your case. You’ve worked so hard, but that's all the talent you've shown… Not everyone has talent, and the difference is blindingly obvious between the haves and have-nots. Therefore… I won't tell you to give up, but you ought to know your limits" * (To Climb): "Climb. Even if you desire power, don't give up your humanity." * (To Entoma): "So that's what you are; a man-eating monster right? Even wearing a maid outfit, what kind of joke are you trying to pull? Who'd want some bloody smelling monster like you around them?" * (To herself): "I've always insisted that magic casters who rely on attack spells are second-rate, but I guess I have to eat my words now." * (To herself): "…I couldn't hurt him even with a spell enhanced with Penetrate Magic…? This high-level demon is beyond my expectations, no, he might be beyond the Demon Gods! Could he be the King of the Demon Gods?!" * (To herself): "Bards throughout the world, I'm sorry! A true knight does indeed carry the frail maiden in his arms, fighting while protecting her. Uwah, what am I thinking! So embarrassing!" * (To herself about Momon): "Aaaaah! I can't help it, he's too damn cool! Is it wrong for me to feel like a girl again, just once in hundreds of years? After all, he's a mighty warrior who's stronger than me." * (To herself about female humans): "It's foolish to want to be protected because you're weak. Instead, all you need to do is become strong, and you won't need anyone to protect you. That should be the way." * (To herself about Jaldabaoth and Entoma): "The only one who can beat you is Momon-sama. Then, I will dispose of the trash around you. This time, if the maid shows herself, I will kill her. I was once the cursed being known as Landfall! Don't look down on me, Jaldabaoth!" * (To herself about Ramposa III): "And here I thought the King was a pitiful nobody who didn't dare rock the boat. My opinion of him has gone up quite a bit." * (To Renner about her talent): "AS IF I'D GO AROUND BLABBING IMPORTANT THINGS LIKE THAT!!!" * (To Tina about Momon): "That's right! The great hero, Momon-sama! The mightiest warrior ever, who swings his twin greatswords like they were little more than twigs! There’s no doubt that he’s the strongest fighter in the land! Even if Jaldabaoth comes again, as long as Momon-sama is around, he'll definitely slaughter him! Although, it was a shame that he managed to escape last time. Still, that great man should have come up with some way to deal with that by now!" * (To Tina): "Ahhhh~ Momon-sama! Shit, that damn Sorcerer King! To think he would actually dare to take control of that great man! Even if Heaven permits it, I won't! If only I could defeat him and free Momon-sama! What on earth was he thinking, anyway? Maybe I should go to E-Rantel and ask Momon-sama about his thoughts, how about that?" * (To Tina about the Sorcerer King): "If those rumors are all true ― then he is more powerful than any other magic caster. I did some investigations after the incident at the Katze Plains and looked up all my contacts ― I even got in touch with that granny ― and then analyzed the information I obtained. However, it’s so ridiculous it’s not even funny any more. It’s absurd to the point where I was seriously suspecting if the punk was mesmerized by an illusion." * (To Tina about the Sorcerer King): "Well yes. I might be able to think of a way to deal with those monsters he summoned. Granted, it's hard to say that, given that I was not at the scene. Still, the Sorcerer King ― who can not only summon multiple monsters of that kind and control them ― is a being that should not exist in this world. Someone like that possesses the power of the gods." * (To Remedios about Momon): "I don't think he used any such item. However, Momon-sama fought magnificently when he dueled Jaldabaoth. I was fighting Jaldabaoth's subordinates back then, so I did not see the full fight, but it was a terrifying battle. It was a battle fought by a hero among hero, a champion among champions." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Evileye Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rainbow Eyes Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Royalty Category:Magic Casters Category:Princesses Category:Sorcerers Category:Elementalists Category:Talent Users Category:Adventurers Category:Legendary Figures Category:Legendary Undead Category:Blue Roses Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Inveria Category:Re-Estize Kingdom